Letters of Love
by HAWTgeek
Summary: When your world is being turned upside down constantly, you need to write someone, even if they never get the letter, especially Demigods. From goodbye letters, the sweetest of love letters, and the saddest of longing letters, they are all still letters of love... -Characters from PJO and HoO-
1. Thalia's Letter to Nico

_**Dear Nico,**_

_**Son of Hades. The person I'm supposed to hate. The person who I watched lose everything and gain it all back. That title can mean a lot of things, and one of those meanings is you. When I met you, I was devastated from losing a friend. When I pledged myself to Artemis, one thing almost stopped me. That one thing was you. At first, it was just being worried about you. But then it wasn't. I saw you again in the war. You were strong and fought for the world. I suppose I shouldn't send this letter. I suppose I shouldn't of even written it. But I did. I shouldn't feel this way for you. But I do. Maybe this is the punishment I get from Aphrodite. Nico, I am… in love with you. Goodbye, Fire Boy.**_

_**Love the one you can never love you,**_

_**Thalia**_


	2. Calypso's Goodbye Letter

_Dear Percy, _

_It has been a long time. Of course, to you it has been only a year or so, but to me it feels like forever. I heard you're with your friend, Annabeth. You used to talk so fondly of her. I suppose, I always wished you would miss me. I understand you don't. There have been some heroes I forgot within a year, but not you. I miss looking into your sea green eyes and knowing it was all going to be okay. The island doesn't feel the same anymore. I'm pretty sure it is December. Aphrodite said she will deliver this before your winter break. She tells me you survived the prophecy. Aphrodite told me the whole story. It was rather sweet. Even Annabeth kissing you, made me smile. Thank you for giving me happiness. I am overjoyed that you are happy. She seems like a great girl for you. Thank you for planting the plant. I will always love you. I understand you don't. Stay safe. My heart couldn't bare it if something happened to you. Goodbye, Percy Jackson. Take care of Annabeth. _

_Love the One Who Will Always Love You,_

_Calypso_


	3. Percy's Love Letter To Annabeth

_Dear Annabeth,_

_You know I stink at writing letters. Winter break is coming up, and I cant wait to get to spend three weeks with you at camp. Nothing will ever break us apart. Nothing could be strong enough. No one could ever beat your gray eyes and the way our eyes seem to tell me your mood, even if you're trying to hide it. You know me. I am as loyal as loyal can get. Your mom hates me for that. Maybe this is why I love you. You were there for me during my stupidest of times, and I will always be grateful. I always thought Aphrodite hated me, but she gave me you. She must like me. I'll always love my Wise Girl. People can try to steal me, but it'll never work. I love you forever._

_Love,_

_Your Seaweed Brain_

**_[I KNOW IT SUCKS. I AM BEST AT WRITING ABOUT THINGS THAT ARE DOOMED]_**


	4. Annabeth's Letter To Luke

** Dear Luke, **

**I never gave up on you. I couldn't. I was a little girl when I first saw your sea blue eyes. I always thought that you wouldn't give up on me. The day you died you asked me a question I would have answered differently only a few years before. Before I met Percy, I thought I truly loved you. Now I see that I didn't, but it still amazes me how in only such a short time, you could change so much. I love you. I hate how all I can do is throw this letter in the lake you once loved. We all miss you. Goodbye.**

** Love,**

** Annabeth**


	5. Reyna's 'IMissYou' Letter to Jason

Dear Jason,

You know how one day your life is so perfect that you don't even notice how important something is to you. That was us. You know how the next thing you know your world is crashing down because you finally realize how much you truly loved something after its gone. That was me after you went missing. Lupa says you'll return and I need to just relax, but I can't knowing the fact that you're still gone. I won't give up looking for you until you're standing in front of me with your perfect smile. I also know that you'll most likely never read this. Maybe that makes writing this easier. The truth is, I know you'll survive anything, but… with your memory gone, I'm afraid you won't remember me. The thought of you forgetting our adventures, our jokes, and _even us, _makes my heart break into a million pieces. Everyone is crushed that you're gone and looking to me for courage that I don't have. I have to fake a smile and hide my fear under the fearless surface. The worst part is the only person who could pull me through it is gone. I miss you. Come Home.

_The Girl Who Needs You,_

_Reyna _


	6. Juniper's Letter to Grover

_Dear Grover,_

_A protector. A friend. A boyfriend. _My _boyfriend. You are my ultimate hero with all things nature. Honesty, with all things. I am forever held at Camp Half-Blood. I am forever held away from you and your adventures. Every time I have to watch you leave without me, my heart almost stops. You make me want to smile and cry at the same time. You've seen a lot of pain, but you've never let it bring you down. I suppose, I could wrap up this entire letter with one sentence: I am in utter love with you, Grover Underwood._

_Love,_

_Juniper _

**_THIS WAS MY EARLIER ORK THAT I FORGOT TO POST. IT ISNT AS GOOD. I KNOW. UP NEXT IS CHRIS AND CLARISSE!_**


	7. Chris's Proposal Letter To Clarisse

Dear Clarisse,

Everyone sees Clarisse, the stubborn leader of the Ares cabin. I don't share that. I see Clarisse, the girl who lost everything but kept fighting. The girl who watched as her best friend died. The girl who doesn't look back because of the pain. No offense, but you're not exactly the most liked person in camp. Everyone sees you as a loose cannon, just waiting to go off. Again, no offense of course. No one trusted me. I went back on my word. I gave into Luke, and I almost lost my sanity because of it. You didn't give up on me when everyone else did, and I hope to spend the rest of my life repaying that. Clarisse La Rue, you can mean, juvenile, ridiculous, and stubborn. You could break someone's neck and not even think about it.

But you can make what feels like the worse day ever, the best day with one of your smiles. You can make everything better. All you have to do is be in the same room, and my day becomes brighter. You're not like most girls. Some people would take that as an insult, but normal girls can't defeat a giant monster with nothing but a sword and a bit of ambrosia. Eh, normal girls aren't just for me. There's only one girl for me, and you're her. Besides , you've put up with me for the last ten years.

So, I suppose that there's only one thing left for me to do.

Will you, Clarisse La Rue, marry me?

Hopefully There Better Not be Another Guy Who Would Send This,

Chris

P.S. I love you.

**It's different than all of my others, but it was written in, like, twenty minutes. Besides, I kinda like it. ** **If you'll notice I said they've been together for ten years, meaning that they're about twenty-five or six. So, no, he isn't proposing via letter at sixteen. Sorry.**


	8. Leo's Letter to Piper

Dear Piper,

I take comfort in the fact that you will _never_ read this. So, here it goes.

I always fall for girls out of my league. I mean, I even fell for _an Artemis Hunter_. It doesn't get much more pathetic than that. But the truth is, I'd rather be in love with Thalia than who I really do love. At least with her, I know why I can't ever have her, but I don't have that with you.

Yeah, I'm head over heels for you. Ironic, isn't it? One day, I'm on a bus, a little jealous of you because _Jason_ spent more time with you than me, and the next I'm jealous because _you_ spend more time with him than me. I understand that you like Jason and that I couldn't compare to the son of Zeus. It makes sense. You're the head of the Aphrodite cabin, and he's the automatic leader of the Zeus-er, Jupiter?- cabin. Why would you want to be with _me_ when you could have _him_?

Don't get me wrong. He's my best friend. Love the dude, but that doesn't mean that I wish_ I_ could have you, not _him_. Either way, I wish you luck. I'd hate to ever see you unhappy.

The Boy Who Will Always Love You,

Leo


	9. Nico's Letter to Bianca

Dear Bianca,

Children of Hades never have an easy life. We put with pain, rejection, and loss just like everyone else, but it's a million times worse. As many have said, time after annoying time, we never get over _anything_. _At all. _On top of everything, we're even _judged_ about _our father_, as if we could control him or had any say on who our mother hooked up with.

You were lucky that you never went through that, but you went through something worse. You never got to be a kid. You had to raise me when you were just a child. You my childhood a happy one, but you didn't get the same experience. No one should have to do that, and the only way you could ever get away from doing that was to join the Artemis hunters. That may grant someone freedom, but you still didn't get the live you deserved.

I hate that you never got to even get a life there. You deserved so much more, Bianca. I never told you I loved you. Well, the truth is, I never thought to. You had always been there for me. So, it didn't cross my mind that you wouldn't be there. I loved-and still love- you even more than 'Myth-O-Magic'.

Yeah, never thought I would say that one, did you?

Bianca, you are what keeps me alive. I just want to make you proud, just how you made me proud of you every single day. You deserved so much better than this. I love you, Bee.

Love Your Annoying Younger Brother,

Nico


	10. Jason's Letter to Reyna

Dear Reyna,

Do you remember that time we snuck out to that little spot when we got lost and got the perfect view of the Golden Gate Bridge?

What were we? Fourteen?

I don't really remember that stuff. My memory is slowly coming back to me, but the first thing I saw was your face. And the second thing I remembered was that little scar on your back from what almost killed you that you told me at the time was "just a little cut" and told me to focus on people who really needed my help. I remembered the that look of annoyance you used to always give me and the smile I would catch when you thought I wasn't looking.

Then I remembered that night.

You didn't like me. I was still "_Lighting Boy_" and I hadn't earned your respect. Respect was always very important to you. You thought it needed to be earned, it could never just be given. But I was on my way from being more than just the son of Jupiter. I had to admit that I liked that you didn't automatically liked me because of my dad but that you saw me needing to prove who I was.

I remember how much I wanted you to like me because of that. I was given approval by all but you, and I wanted it most from you. You were the new kid, the shiny new toy with new secrets, and everyone was desperate to know if they should chose you for their team in Capture the Flag or not. But, after you blew me off like the egotistical Son of Jupiter you thought I was, I wanted to know you.

That night I thought I finally did.

As we sat there, I suddenly took notice of everything through my tired haze. There were a million stars, and the moon shone over the water and onto your face. The night itself was beautiful, but there was something about you.

You had always been beautiful. That intimidating kind of beautiful that honestly made me a little scared of you. But that night, you were more than beautiful or cliché words that people write in these letters.

You were… relaxed. For the first time since I had met you, you were just you. No hiding behind glares and armor. No walls built up around you. And no look of distrust painted in your eyes.

As I kept thinking about that night, I remembered another night. Another night where we sat by the lake. We were sneaking out of our room before the war to get a breather, and nothing was off limits.

We were insane. We were crazy. We drank. We danced like little kids to blaring Green Day. We stripped down to our underwear and jumped in the lake. We just so mad at everything that losing our minds seemed to make sense. But, when the bottles were empty, the music turned off, and we were lying on the cold beach, we did the worst thing we could probably ever do.

We talked. About everything.

War stuff. Our job. And then it got personal.

You were the first person I told about Thalia, my older sister who I lost so many years ago. There was a long silence, and you surprised me. You told me the story of how you got to where you were, every detail and every secret you never wanted to admit.

This was worth remembering.

Not because of how insane we were but because, all of sudden, I found another little secret.

Something of mine that I never wanted to admit.

Reyna, I was completely and utterly in love with you.

Not that admiration or the occasional crush I got on you that came and went.

No, this was love.

And I couldn't do it.

As I began to remember the rest of my year before I was taken, I realized how much time I just sat there. I thought about everything I left out. I thought about every time I almost kissed you but settled for a friendly hug instead. I thought of every night I just told you goodnight instead of telling you I loved you.

Could you ever love me?

I know you. You don't do relationships. And I knew that I may not be the exception like I hoped to be. I couldn't lose you, and I just couldn't let that happen.

…Enter in a loss of memory and a beautiful girl who loved me and was ready for a relationship.

I don't think I really know her. Or maybe because I hold you two in comparison, I can never think I know her because of how well I know you.

She doesn't know me. She thinks she does, but there is so much she doesn't know and that I just can't tell her. There is so much that I can't either, things that you just have to be there to see…

I've tried before to tell her those things, but my words got caught in my throat. And I didn't say anything. Then not saying anything turned into lying.

Now here I stand.

She has been watching me after that brick hit me, and it has given me a lot of time to think. New memories came back from New Rome and from seeing you. I'm slowly finding myself through finding you.

Piper is now in her room, getting some well needed sleep, and I am alone and unable to sleep. And, on the corner of my desk, there is a notebook and a few pens. I stared at them for a few hours, and I suddenly had to tell someone.

Someone I trusted more than anything.

And that someone was you.

Maybe the wind will carry this to you, maybe it won't. But I kind of hope it does.

I want you to know that I _do_ love you. Maybe Venus had other plans for us, and maybe we can't even be friends again.

But we were. For a while, we were King and Queen. We were best friends and worked together like a perfect fit. We were supposed to be together. In another life, we would have. I would have worked up the nerve.

But now that everything is up in the air, it only feels fitting that I throw this into the air.

If I hurt you, I am so sorry. No, not if. I know I hurt you, and I regret it. I was so consumed with this new life I had that I didn't even think about the old life I had. I didn't even think of you.

Now I do…

No matter what, I'll always be,

"Lightning Boy"


End file.
